yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Flameshy/Sara Yochinakiya
Sara Yochinakiya '(jap. サラよちなきや) - uczennica Akademi High School oraz była przewodnicząca klubu astronomicznego. Klub astronomiczny Sara zawsze stawiała swój klub nad wszystko, więc od niego zaczniemy. Od małego kosmos był dla niej imponujący, i była to jedyna rzecz która ją odciągała od realnego świata. Ma anemie, więc nie może się zbytnio wysilać, ale jej marzeniem jest zobaczyć Drogę Mleczną na żywo. Dlatego założyła Klub astronomiczny - chciała znaleźć kogoś kto by także miał takie same pasje jak ona. Rzeczywiście - klub był dość popularny, Sara w nagrodę dostała nawet teleskop do pokoju klubowego od dyrektora. Niestety, Klub naukowy robiło prawdopodobnie bardzo rzadką, i wymagającą reakcję, której substratów Yochinakiya nawet nie pamięta i nie chciałaby w sumie, spaliły jej klub doszczętnie oraz spowodowały wybuch w pokoju. Klub został rozwiązany przez pedagoga szkolnego, bo "ma większe problemy z Osoro". Członkowie rozeszli się w różne strony, po czym Sara została sama, z jej straconym okiem po eksplozji. Wygląd Yochinakiya ma dość krótkie, poczochrane, ciemne, fioletowe włosy o odcieniu szarości i szare oczy, które przez niektórych "śmieszków" są nazywane "bezdusznymi". Na prawym oku ma opaskę (na których czasem są różnorodne naklejki), która zakrywa oko, a właściwie brak oka, po eksplozji w jej Klubie. Nosi domyślny mundurek szkolny, a w swoim małym kącie (czyt. Klub astronomiczny), nakładała to samo, jednakże miała czerwoną opaskę na lewym ramieniu, wraz z rajstopami w gwiazdki, co symbolizowało, że jest przewodniczącą klubu. Sara także lubi styl tzw. lolity, jednak nie lubi chodzić po galeriach z ubraniami, więc ogranicza się tylko do rajstop. Osobowość Gdyby Sara była w grze, miałaby osobowość Tchórza. Oznaczałoby to, że gdyby była świadkiem morderstwa, zaczęłaby błagać sprawcę o litość w zamian za milczenie, po czym ucieknie ze szkoły. Jednakże, jeśli zobaczyłaby leżącego trupa, natychmiast pobiegła by do nauczycielki, albo zrobiłaby zdjęcie, gdyby trup nie był blisko pokoju nauczycielskiego. Sama Yochinakiya ma osobowość Mizantrop. Czuje niechęć do gatunku ludzkiego, także do własnej siebie. Jest to jedna z przyczyn dlaczego kocha kosmos i wszystkie jego detale - szuka i wierzy w kosmitów, bo prawdopodobnie "znają sens życia". Relacje Miyuji Shan Jest chyba jedyną osobą, której nie uważa jako "głupią". Miyuji spotkała się po raz pierwszy z Sarą w łazience dla chłopaków. Obie próbowały się tam ukryć od dręczycielek. Nie zbytnio gadały ze sobą, ale kiedy Yochi chciała wyjść, Shan powiedziała, że współczuje jej utraty klubu, oraz straty jej oka, a potem zapytała o rady jak być dobrym przewodniczącym klubu. Powiedziała tylko "Nie jestem autorytetem do zadawania mi takich pytań" więc wyszła. Kilka dni później Miyuji przyszła... inna. Po tym, często członkinie nowego Klubu muzycznego, zapraszały Yochinakiye, aby dołączyły do nich, pod pretekstem, że "umie grać na ukulele". Sara zgodziła się być samozwańczthumb|278px|Sara pomagająca przy naprawie głośnikuthumb|296px|Shan grająca dla Yochinakiyiym "pomocnikiem" klubu, pomagając przy karmieniu żółwia, naprawianiu głośnika itp. Shan zawsze po tym dziękowała Sarze "prywatnym koncertem" jakielkowiek piosenki. Czasem nawet śpiewała utwory zespołu Queen, który jest ulubionym zespołem astronomiczki, co powodowało u niej lekki uśmiech, w szczególności kiedy muzykantka popełniała błędy w angielskim. Miyuji to jedyna osoba która złożyła podziękowania Sarze w taki sposób za takie błahostki, co spowodowało, że Sara jest w niej zakochona. Jeśli klub zostałby zamknięty, przez co Miyuji powróciłaby do dawnej "siebie", Sara zostawiałaby codziennie wskazówki jej miłości, dotyczące jej "tajemniczego wielbiciela" aż w końcu powiedziałaby Shan, że ją kocha tak samo, albo może i więcej niż kosmos. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy by je zaakceptowała, z powodu "dziwnego" przekazywania jej wskazówek - np. Sara mogłaby wysłać dziewczynie "bukiety" Muchołówek, dziwne wiersze, lub liściki o ZBYT prywatnym życiu Yochi (np. o jej rodzicach i jej relacje z nimi), które odrażały by prawdopodobnie wszystkich normalnych ludzi, którzy je przeczytają. Dairoku Surikizu Był jednym z najbardziej mądrych ludzi w jej klubie, zaraz po jej samej. Niestety, po tym jak drogi członków klubu się rozeszły, stał się delikwentem. Ich relacje były neutralne - tak samo jak z resztą członków klubu. Jednak, był on jednym z uczniów który rozumiał ją - sama ukrywała się przed dręczycielkami, raz nawet złamała nogę, bo wywróciła się o rurę kiedy przed nimi uciekała. Ayano Aishi Chodzi z nią do klasy, i podoba jej się zachowanie Aishi w stosunku do ludzi - jest chyba bardziej zamknięta niż Sara, bo nie ma w ogóle emocji co jej imponuje. Jednakże tak czy siak, ich relacje są neutralne, bo nigdy się dobrze nie poznały. Dręczycielki Po tym, kiedy dręczenie Yoshi przez nie się skończyło, Sara udaje że w szkole ich nie ma i rzeczywiście - kiedy ktoś by zapytał ją o dręczycielki, ta przez chwile by zapomniało o ich istnieniu. Dopiero po zakończeniu rozmowy, przypomniałaby je sobie. Rodzice Yochinakiyi To skomplikowana relacja. Sara zawsze była lekko aspołeczna, ale i za to bardzo naiwna w dzieciństwie, co spowodowało w jej rodzicach myśl, że ma zaburzenia, czy nawet autyzm, co spowodowało u nich niechęć do zajmowania się nią. Często przerywali jej w rozmowach, lub w ogóle jej nie słuchali, co zapoczątkowało w niej zainteresowania kosmosem, bo czuła, że kiedy przemawia do gwiazd, ktoś ją tam słucha. Czasem nawet myślała że gwiazdy to ludzie, wróżki, które próbują Cię wysłuchać, abyś nie był już smutny. W bardzo smutnych sytuacjach, spadały aby spełnić jego życzenie, aby pomóc Ci. Shiromi Torayoshi Jest chyba jedyną osobą którą w jakiś sposób "szanuje" z Samorządu Uczniowskiego. Raz, Sara dzięki pomocy Shun, mogła zabrać napój z automatu za darmo, poprzez błąd (jeśli potrząśniesz automatem 3 razy, picie wypadnie samo). Pod koniec dnia, Sara chciała je wypić, jednakże zamiast napoju, była karteczka z napisem "Ten Klub muzyczny, w którym nielegalnie pomagasz, ale nie powiem o tym dyrektorowi, spokojnie, nazywa się ''Złodzieje Truskawek? W takim razie ty jesteś Złodziejem Napoi. ;)". Zaimponowało jej to, więc następnego dnia na stoliku w pokoju Samorządu Uczniowskiego, zostawiła dla Shiromi pieniądze, za które Sara powinna być kupić napój.' Ciekawostki *Nazwisko "Yochinakiya" (サラよちなきや) można jakoś przetłumaczyć na "There is no room", czyli ''Nie ma pokoju, co razem z jej imieniem znaczy Nie ma pokoju dla Sary. *Nie lubi gatunku Yaoi, ''bo kojarzy się jej z 9-letnimi dziewczynkami, które piszą słabe opowiadania o nich. *Spotkania z rodziną są dla niej nudne. *Gra w stare gry, np. "Tibia". *Kocha także serie gier "Danganronpa".thumb|Naklejki Sary. *W przyszłości, chce być twórcą kreskówek. *Jest najlepsza z j. angielskiego w szkole, jednakże jest strasznie słaba z innych języków. *Nienawidzi herbaty. **Jej matka musiała kupować wodę specjalnie dla niej w przedszkolu, by miała co popić po posiłkach. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *Ulubionym jedzeniem bohaterki jest Spaghetti, oraz ramen. *Wierzy w Info-Chan . thumb|230px|DZIĘKUJĘ ZA FANARTA ALESS-CHAN < 3333 *NIENAWIDZI Anime o tematach "miłosnych", wszczególnie kiedy protagonista/ka jest zwykły i nie ma żadnych ciekawych cech. *Ma anemię. **Codziennie kiedy budzi się rano, ma nudności. *Zdiagnozowano u niej dziwną wadę wzroku - żółty kolor widzi na różowo, i na odwrót. *Sara NIE JEST żadnym typem "Dere", ale jak już, jest ona w 5% Tsunshun i Kuudere. "Krótkie" opowiadanie -1, 2 i 3. -4, 5 i 6. -9,3 i 0. - Sara odetchnęła, i znów założyła swoją opaskę. - I jak? -Pomyliłaś tylko 9 z 6. - lekarz usiadł do biurka, wstukiwając coś do starego, chyba z lat 90, komputera, jednocześnie pisząc coś w jej kartotece. -Coraz lepiej, naprawdę. To może teraz kolory? Zawahała się ubierać kurtki. Tylko nie to. Nienawidziła to. Za każdym, głupim razem, był żółty i różowy kolor. Nie było niebieskiego, czerwonego, zielonego - nigdy. Tylko żołty, różowy i kilka jakiś tam kolorów, przy których kiedy mówisz "niebieski", lekarz mówi "nie, turkusowy". I znów będą jej kazali chodzić po okulistach, którzy tak czy siak powiedzą "nie możemy nic zrobić". -Nie, dziękuję, muszę szybko iść...gdzieś. - zamknęła drzwi. -Twoi rodzice dali mi zgodę na przeprowadzenie badań wzroku, jakichkolwiek. Wejdź jeszcze. - było słychać za drzwiami. Znów pociągła za klamkę. Nie lubiła go. Był młody - widać było, że jakiś maminsynek. Ten mały wąsik, którego prawdopodobnie bał się zgolić nad jego ustami - obrzydliwe. -Dobrze. Niech sensei Genta nie przeciąga. -Co to za kolor? -Czerwony. -A to? - przewinął stronę, o mały włos się nie przecinając kartką. -Fioletowy. Nie. Granatowy. -Yhym. A to? -...Różowy. -Nie kłam. Co naprawdę widzisz? -No mówie panu - różowy. -Nie widzisz różowego! Masz wadę wzroku! Co widzisz?! - druga ręka trzymająca książkę, lekko zacisnęła się. Na szczęście, na chwilę. -Żółty, no! -... Bała się. I to bardzo. Nienawidziła go. Błagała rodziców o zmianę lekarza. Nic to nie dawało. Chyba nawet nie słuchali jej. To przecież "przyjaciel rodziny". Nawet błaganie Daishin'iego o porozmawianie z rodzicami nie przynosiło owoców, no, przynajmniej próbował. -... 2 paczki Neshito. 3 razy dziennie - rano, po południu i wieczorem. 3 kropelki raz wystarczą. - wyrwał z notesu kartkę, i podał Yochi. Wzięła ją, a trochę długopisu odcisnęło się na jej ręcę. Jeny, jak ona go nienawidzi. Apteka jest niedaleko. Za rogiem - na ulicy Nieskończonej Sakury. Co miała oznaczać ta nazwa? Na tej ulicy nawet nie było żadnej sakury. Głupie. Głupie, głupie, głupie! -Co to? ZAMKNIĘTE! - pani, w "niby" stroju pielęgniarki, wyszła z paczkami leków, z napisami "DLA BAB" lub "DLA INNYCH". Głupie. Sara jedynie podała receptę, a starsza pani prawie się na nią rzuciła. -Znów?! Wiesz ile ludzi tego potrzebuje?! A ty, po prostu sobie to kupujesz, bo masz jakąś tam wadę wzroku?! - Yochinakiya na te słowa pokiwnęła głową, i się zaśmiała, dając z kilka yenów na leki, wyrywając je z pudła starszej kobiety. 8, już 8. Spóźni się na lekcje. Pff, to nic. Ten, jak mu tam? Otohiko spóźnia się codzienne, ale nauczycielki mu wybaczają, przez tą śliczną, słodką buźkę. -Sara! Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz! - Miyuji. Miyuji~! Tak bardzo ją lubiła. Wiedziała o niej wszystko. Sara wie, że Shan nie lubi książek thrillerowych bo "jeśli ma być to coś w stylu horroru, to czemu to ograniczać do minimum? Bez sensu!". Albo, że nie lubi pszczół, ponieważ raz podczas koncertu w terenie, ona ją użądliła, powodując przerwę, w trakcie piosenki. I też to, że-- okej, rozumiecie. -Yo, czy typka która zawsze się spóźnia w czwartki, nie przyszłaby dzisiaj, kiedy to właśnie dziś, jej koleżanka ma koncert? -Koleżanka? Co, myślałam że przyjdziesz na mó-- -Chodzi mi o twój, idiotko. -To czemu koleżanka? -...A jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? -Teraz nie jestem pewna... - atmosfera stała się strasznie drętwa i nieswoja. Aż tak bardzo, że każda z nich, patrzyła w dół. -Już jest 8. Lepiej idź do klasy. Muszę jeszcze zamknąć salę od Klubu Muzycznego. -Ja po prostu nigdy nie jestem pewna, czy 2 osoba czuje to sam--. - ehh, gadanina. Gadanina do powietrza. -...Więc, przepraszam. Znamy się długo, a ja zawsze boję się, że 2 osoba mnie wyśmieje, kiedy nazwę ich "przyjacielem"... - czytała (bardziej coś tam szeptała) z kartki, dopisując jeszcze słowa. Musi się tego nauczyć na pamięć, a tak się wstydziła tego. Tego, jak się czuje, tego co pisze. Tego, co... przeżywa? Nie, to nic - każdy nastolatek przez takie coś przechodzi - kłótnie z rodzicami, pierwsze miłości - to naprawdę normalka. -Um, nie tu. -Co? -Nie pisz w tym miejscu. -Tylko to zdanie. -Proszę nie pisać w toalecie, to moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. -Pani dyrektorko, zara--. - aa! Shiromi! Jakaś tam z Samorządu Uczniowskiego! -..Już wychodzę. Wstała, otrzepała się, po czym stała przed nią, jakby czekając na kolejne rozkazy. -Chciałam Cię znaleźć, i powiedzieć - dziena za 100 yenów. Prawie Aoi je zabrała, na szczęście zrozumiałam od kogo są, puhuhu. Co piszesz? -Moje sprawy. -Oj weź, jestem w Samorządzie Uczniowskim. Wiesz co ja mogę? -Dawaj nakaz dyrektora na skonfiskowanie. -Mogę załatwić. Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, czy to nie jest jakaś ściąga? -Błagam Cię, nie jesteśmy w szkole podstawowej. -Daj. - wyciągnęła ręce, a jej oczy przymrużyły się. Przypominała Yochi kota, naprawdę. Te powolne mruganie, oczy które się co chwilę powiększały, albo zmniejszały. Sztuka, w pewnym sensie. Klub Fotograficzny powinnien błagać na kolanach Sare o dołączenie do nich - jej pomysł na poświęcenie sesji zdjęciowej tylko po to, aby sfotografować oczy Shiromi? Geniusz. -"Miyuji, jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, ok?" zaczyna się ciekawie. - zachrypnęła, a jej kocie oczy zaczęły powoli przesuwać się w prawo, a potem w lewo. - "Bardzo przepraszam za sytuację dzisiaj rano, więc-- -Sama już widzisz że to nie ściąga, więc oddawaj to-- -Cii, kotku. - dała palec na usta Yochinakiyi, co było dość krępujące, a następnie znów jej oczy zawędrowały na kartkę. -"więc, przepraszam. Znamy się długo, a ja zawsze boję się, że 2 osoba mnie wyśmieje, kiedy nazwę ich przyjacielem. Jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką, a twoja obecność w moim życiu, naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Chciałabym powiedzieć Ci, że..." co? Co to? - wskazała palcem na jakiś tam ostatni fragment, na którym wszystko było rozmazane, wykreślone, a krople wody jeszcze bardziej wymazywały co niektóre litery. -Nic. Tam już nic nie ma. Wykreślone, rozumiesz? - wyrwała jej kartkę, prawie przy tym jej nie niszcząc. Popatrzyła na nią, przez chwilę, a oczy, które zazwyczaj były szare, i nic więcej, stały się błyszczące - jak w mangach yuri, które uwielbia czytać. -Okej, więc wyjaśnione. Narka. - Torayoshi wyszła, gwizdając coś tam. Ale ten gwizd był dziwny. Jakby coś łkała. A jedyne co dziś jadła, to trochę Pad Thai'u na lunch. -Co-- To Sara łkała. Nie Pad Thai'a oczywiście. Wodę. Gazowaną? Łzy są gazowane, czy niegazowane? -Nie naskarżę na Ciebie czy coś. -Nie o to chodzi... Przepraszam, idę do łazienki... -Tu jest łazienka. Tak jak mówiłam, czasami, niektórych dotyka taka gadanina. Gadanina do powietrza. -Miyuji! J-już przygotowujesz się do koncertu? - pierwsza zasada - nigdy nie zaczynaj swojego monologu, bez gadki szmaktki. Yochi wie o tym, bo gdyby nie to, że skomplementowała mamie o tym jaka jest "piękna", ona by nie posłuchała jej przemowy. -Tia... - podrapała się po głowie, a jej uśmiech wyglądał tak sztucznie, jak twarze Dręczycielek. Och, kochała ten żart. KochałY. Wzięła głęboki oddech, bo jej serce musiało znieść 1001312039103 bić na minutę. -...Więc tak, Miyuji my-- -Jesteśmy tylko koleżankami. Rozumiem to, naprawdę Sara. Znam to. Jesteś tylko pomocniczką w klubie, a ja tylko daję Ci nagrody za pomaganie. I to jest okej. Nasza relacja taka jest. - zapadła cisza, było słychać tylko instrumenty w Klubie Muzycznym innych członków. -Przepraszam, muszę się przygotowywać do koncertu. Nadal jesteś zaproszona - to nagroda za wczorajsze pomaganie mi przenoszeniu biurka znów do klasy. - zamieniły krótki kontakt wzrokowy, po czym Shan zaczęła odchodzić. Co? Nie. To nie może się tak skończyć... Znów wzięła głęboki wdech. Tym razem, prawie przy tym zwymiotowała. -Jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż "koleżanką". Nawet czymś więcej niż przyjaciółką. Ja... po prostu boję się. Boję się dnia kiedy dorośniemy, i będę sama bez Ciebie, rozumiesz?! Boję się tego, że kiedy nazwę Cię przyjaciółką, ty powiesz że nimi nie jesteśmy! BOJĘ SIĘ SIEBIE! SIEBIE, BO NIE ROZUMIEM TEGO, CO CZUJĘ! - wyrzuciła kartkę ze swojej kieszenii, bo czytała z pamięci. Z pamięci, ten ostatni fragment, przy którym płakała. A Shan się zatrzymała. Jak w tych kultowych anime - tylko brakuje muzyki. -Przytulas... - zamruczała pod nosem. -...Słucham? -Po prostu się do mnie przytul! - pierwsza się rzuciła na nią, o mały włos nie zwalając Yochi na brudną podłogę. Wow. Yochinakiya nie usłyszała słów Miyuji do teraz, przez co myślała przez ułamek sekundy, że ona chce ją zadźgać. W dodatku, łzy leciały jej z oka. Może z tego drugiego też? Nie, przecież ono jest niezdolne do niczego. Może jak się umiera, to się nie czuje bólu, dlatego tylko płakała? Czasem myślę, jak to Sara jest głupiutka, przez jej tok myślenia... 'TO CZAS NA BONUSSSSSSSS' -Jak tam randka z tą całą Miyuji? - 982 714 XXX - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - 982 714 XXX -Kim ty jesteś do cholery? Skąd masz mój numer? - 721 063 XXX -Jestem w Samorządzie Uczniowskim - mam numer do każdego. - 982 714 XXX -Czy ty wiesz że mogę naskarżyć o tym dyrektorowi, a nawet policji? O stalking? - 721 063 XXX -Nie odważysz się, sama stalkujesz tą panienkę, czyż nie? - 982 714 XXX -Na szczęście - nie. - 721 063 XXX -Oj, a powinnaś! Widać że jesteś typem "takiej osoby"! - 982 714 XXX -Koniec rozmowy. - 721 063 XXX -Już? Nie opowiedziałaś mi o randce! - 982 714 XXX -Halo? - 982 714 XXX -HALO ODPISUJ. - 982 714 XXX -Nie odpiszesz? To Ci pospamuję! - 982 714 XXX -hehehehhehe - 982 714 XXX -huehuehue - 982 714 XXX -Małe ruchanko nikomu nigdy nie zaszkodziło nikomu, nie wstydź się! - 982 714 XXX -EJ TERAZ TO JESTEŚ NIEMIŁA. - 982 714 XXX CZY CHCESZ ZABLOKOWAĆ TEGO UŻYTKOWNIKA? '''TAK' NIE Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie